A similar composition of steel is known under the designation SKF3; the SKF3 steel is composed of 0.9-1.10 percent by weight carbon, 0.25-0.4 percent by weight silicon, maximum 0.025 percent by weight phosphorus and maximum 0.10 percent by weight molybdenum, in addition to iron. The SKF3 steel is commonly used to manufacture roller bearings.
The strength of steel is a major mechanical property. It is especially important in roller bearings, as it has great significance in the durability of bearings. Although it is possible to use the known SKF3 steel to make bearings with good mechanical properties, by increasing the strength of the steel, the durability of the bearings would likewise be increased. This is especially important for applications in aviation and space exploration and in heavy-duty gear boxes, lathes and the like. In applications such as these, the life span of the roller bearings is of crucial significance with regard to safety and security. The life span of the roller bearings is directly impacted by the durability of the bearing. The durability of the roller bearing is dependent upon the strength properties of the steel. Therefore, the increased strength properties will increase the life span of the bearings and result in greater safety and security.
Consequently, there is an urgent need for a type of steel with improved strength performance for the manufacture of roller bearings to be used successfully in technical areas requiring great safety, reliability and limited maintenance of the bearings in heavy-duty systems.